Who needs diamonds when you have red k
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Chloe needs Kal, lana gets jelous, what else happens?


_Title: Who needs Diamonds when you can have Red K!_

_Rating: Adult NC17 atleast_

_Summary: Chloe wants Kal, Kal wants her, but how can she get Clark to let Kal come out and play? With the help of a little red rock! And what happens when Lana finds out? Will Kal want Lana like Clark always seems to? Or will he make Clark realize Chloe is the one?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from SV sadly__L__ If I did I would have Clark..and all versions of him tied up. Plus Ollie would be my eye candy, and Lana would be sent far far away. And Chlark, Kaloe, Chlizarro they would all happen hehe._

_AN: This is a request from my friend Ivorykiss. This is what she wanted--__pairingKaloe KalxChloe..Promt--__**"**__little red rocks are a girl's best friend"…._and she requested there be smut..so yeah this is my try at a smut filled Kaloe story! I really hope she like_s it! _Also this my first really detailed smut so be kind when you review ok?

Chloe sat at a table in the talon watching her two best friends make goo goo eyes at each other. Well technically she was watching her best friend, the man she loved more than anything on this earth make goo goo eyes at his girlfriend Lana Lang. Lana wasn't really her friend. They had been once, well sort of. Chloe put up with Lana because she knew Clark loved her, but Chloe couldn't stand the ex cheerleader. As far as Chloe was concerned she was a whiny bitch. She complained all the time, and if she didn't get her way she would pull the poor me act. Chloe could not see what Clark, or the whole male population saw in Lana Lang. Chloe shrugged, sure she was beautiful. She had the elegant beauty most girls would kill for. But the girl had no brains, no tact, hell she had no personality.

Sometimes Chloe wished she could just shake Clark until he saw the truth. That Lana was nothing more than a trophy. A pretty figurine that had no real value. Chloe wished Clark would open his eyes and see her. Chloe knew Clark would never love her, who could. Look at her track record, the one date she had with Clark to the Spring formal had ended horribly, thanks to none other than, you guessed it, Lana Lang. Justin Gaines, a guy she really liked turned out to be a murderous meteor freak. The only other guy Chloe had been with was Jimmy Olsen, but that had ended badly when he fell for Kara, Clarks cousin. In reality, Chloe couldn't blame Jimmy, Kryptonians seemed to have that effect on people. They could draw you in and never let you escape. She knew from experience.

Chloe looks once again to Clark. He is starring at Lana again, and Chloe felt sick. She had to get out of there before she said or did something she would regret. She rubbed her hand over her purse. She had a piece of red k in there, even though she knew she shouldn't have it. But she couldn't help it. She had been talking to Jimmy earlier and he showed her a bracelet he wanted to give to Kara. The stone in the center was none other than red meteor rock. Chloe had said that Kara was superstitious about red jewelry and that she would take it to a jeweler and have the rock replaced with opal. It was a lame excuse, but it was all she could come up with at the time.

Once she had gotten it, she had the urge to put it on and go to Clark. To make a move, but she knew that wouldn't be right. But it was oh so very tempting. Chloe stood up quickly.

Clark turns to look at her. "Chloe? Are you ok?" Chloe was surprised he had asked. That ment he had to take his eyes off of Lana, and she hadn't known that was possible.

"I-Im fine, I just need to go, I have work, Planet stuff to do ya know?" Chloe saw his eyes narrow. She knew she was a terrible liar, especially to Clark, but she had to leave, all she wanted to do was lean over and kiss Clark, which would probably not be a smart move with Lana there.

Clark stands, "Ill walk you to your car."

Chloe panics, "NO! I mean, stay, have your date with Lana Ill be fine." She rushes away quickly, heading to her car.

Clark turns to Lana, "Ill be right back, I need to talk to Chloe." Clark was worried. Chloe had been acting weird for weeks. Ever since Lana had come back and they had gotten back together. He knew deep down what was wrong. After Lana left, and Jimmy got with Kara again, they had gotten closer, if that was possible. They had been, well Lois said it was like they were dating without the kissing or other good stuff, and he had to agree. They hung out all the time, and there were moments, just moments were you knew there was more than friendship. But neither had addressed it because they didn't want to cross that line. But when Lana came back and he re-established his relationship with her, he and Chloe hadn't had the chance to talk, and he knew they needed to.

Lana gives him a dirty look. "Clark!" She whines, "Chloe is a big girl. What is it with you two? Its bad enough you hang out all the time, but now you bring her on dates with us!"

Clark sighs, "Its, complicated.." And indeed it was complicated. "Just-Ill be back ok?" He runs out at normal speed before she can say anything more.

--

Chloe sat in the Yaris. She had her purse open and was looking at the bracelet. It really was beautiful. It was a soft blue metal, and was littered with tiny purple stones, and the giant piece of red k in the center. She knew it was red k because she had taken it to a jewelers to make sure. She slipped it on quickly. It fit her snuggly, and the blue metal made her skin look like it had a soft glow. 

Chloe jumps at a familiar voice. "Did you really think I would let you leave without a goodbye kiss?" Clark stood, leaning against her car, and sexy grin set on his face.

Chloe looks at him nervously. "Clark, look I really don't have time for this ok?" She had to leave, or get the bracelet off, he was to close to her and the red k was effecting him. 

"Don't call me that!" He growls at her. "I am not Clark, not right now." He smirks looking down at the bracelet. "But isn't that what you wanted Chlo? Isn't that what you wanted? That's why you put the bracelet on right? Because you knew I would come out. You wanted me to come out didn't you Chloe."

Chloe tries to shake her head in denial, at the same time tries to remove the bracelet. She gasps when Clark grabs her hand. "Clark please just let me put the bracelet away and we can talk."

Clark tilts his head at her. "The name is Kal Chloe. And who says I want to talk?"

Her heart starts to beat faster. "What do you want Cl- Kal?"

He smirks at her, his thumb tracing designs on her wrist under the bracelet. His eyes are dark with lust, want, need, all the things that Chloe knew were mirrored in her own eyes. "I want a lot of things Chloe. I want that whiny slut Lana gone. So does Clark but he wont say it. He thinks he loves her, foolish boy. He wants to be normal, and that's why he is with her, instead of with the one who belongs to him, to me." He shakes his head. "I want Lois to go one day without talking, I want Jimmy and Kara to fly off somewhere far away so I don't have to hear them at night. But most of all Chloe..I want to kiss you, and to see you with that bracelet on."

"Well I cant help you with the others, but you have seen me with the bracelet, so now let me take it off okay?" She tries to pull her hand away, but he wont loosen his grip.

"No you don't get it. I want to see you with the bracelet on, and only the bracelet."

Chloe nearly chokes on air, but her reply never comes because in less than ten seconds Kal has her pushed up against the car, his lips crashing down on hers in a demanding and dominating kiss.

--

Chloe moans into the kiss. She knew she should stop this, but she couldn't. It may be wrong, but oh it felt so right. She let her hands tangle in his dark hair, and her tongue caress his lips. 

He opened his mouth to her, his tongue delving into the depth of her mouth. She tasted so good. She tasted like rain, and strawberries, and uniquely Chloe. It was all he knew it would be, what Clark knew it would be.

He pulled back and looked down at her. "Chloe, oh Chlo, how could Clark deny himself you? Do you know how many nights he jerked off, thinking of you. His hand wrapped around his cock, images of you in his mind."

Chloe looks at Kal. She didn't want to talk, didn't want to know things that wouldn't make a difference. Clark was with Lana, but for this one moment with Kal, she could have him. And even though she knew it was wrong, she was going to have it, she needed it. "Don't talk Kal, just fuck me." She saw his eyes darken and knew she had said the right thing. Before she had realized it, she was in the alley behind the Talon, her back against the wall, Kal had his hands under her skirt. His lips were attached to her neck, licking, sucking, biting. She purred with pleasure when his hands ripped her panties off.

Kal blinked when he felt Chloe push him back a little. Of course he had let her, not wanting her to break her hands. He thought for a moment she would run, but she didn't. Instead she smiled at him, and then pushed him into the wall behind him. Her hands went to his fly. She didn't want gentle, or slow, or sweet. That was Clark, and she didn't want Clark, she wanted Kal. He had been right, she had put the bracelet on hoping he would come out to play. She had always been drawn to Kal. She loved Clark, but she wanted Kal. He was usually the star of her late night fantasies.

Kal almost groans when her small fingers wrap around him. She pulled his member out of his jeans and boxers. She slid her hand up then down slowly and soft at first, but she gained more confidence as moved harder, faster, and if his moans were any indication she was doing a damn good job. Finally she stopped and looked at him. "Well? I thought we were going to fuck Kal, did I wear you out?"

Kal licks his lips and turned them so fast that she was up against the wall, he entered her quickly with one hard fast thrust. She was so warm, so tight, and so right. "I wanted to do more, to taste you Chlo, to finger fuck you as well, but you had to have it your way. Well that's fine, there is time for that later." He pulled out almost completely and thrust in again, hard and fast, so hard she slid up the wall a little.

"Kal, ooh, feels so good..so damn good." She lifted one leg and wrapped it around his waist, taking his cock deeper inside of her. 

"Chloe so good. MMM, Clark should have fucked you a long time ago. I always knew, always that you would be good. So good, we fit so right..so mmm." Neither of them could speak clearly. The moved together, primal instincts urging them. Before they realized it they had both climaxed together. It was over a little quickly and they were both a bit disappointed. 

Suddenly and started squeak caused them to turn. "Clark! OH GOD!" Lana looked at Clark with hurt, and anger. Then she looked at Chloe who was hastily pulling her skirt down, as Kal casually tucked himself away and glanced at Lana. Lana narrows her eyes at Chloe, and the bracelet. "Is that? YOU DRUGGED HIM!" She launches herself at Chloe, tackling her to the ground.

Chloe rolled them over, trying to hold Lana down. "Its not like that Lana! I-" 

Lana cuts her off, her fits hitting Chloe anywhere she could reach. "Liar! You drugged him! You always wanted him, and you did this knowing what happens to him on red k!"

Chloe pushes Lana off and tackles the girl again. "ME? You blame me! Its your fault! Its always you! You were gone and we were happy! We were so happy!" Tears fill her eyes. She yanks the bracelet off and throws it down the alley.

Lana kicks Chloe off her and stands, wiping at her bloody lip. "Please, Clark was only with you because he couldn't have me! He never wanted you, no man in his right mind would."

Clark stands between the two girls. He looked torn. But not for the reasons they both thought. He had just had amazingly mind blowing sex with Chloe, and he didn't regret it, but knowing that Lana had caught them, and that she thought he only wanted Chloe because of the red k did bother him.

"Lana.."

Lana cuts Clark off. "Its ok Clark, you were drugged I forgive you. But not her!" She glares at Chloe.

Chloe looks sad, she turns to leave but stops at Clarks voice. "No Lana, I- I wanted Chloe, red k or not. Ive wanted her for awhile now. I we cant.."

Lana waves her hand at him. "Don't lie Clark, you were only with her because you were mad that I left before. Well its ok and its fair. Ive made mistakes, with Lex, and you made a mistake with Chloe so-"

Chloe laughs, "You made mistakes with Lex? Oh you havent told Clark have you?" She turns to Clark, "Your perfect pink princess has been fucking Lex Luthor behind your back! But that doesn't matter right? Kal was right..you want her because she is normal, boring..but you know what Clark? Have her."

She tries to walk away but Clark grabs her. "Damnit! Both of you let me speak!!" The girls are quited instantly. "Lana I knew, I have know about Lex. And I didn't say anything, I thought we could just ignore it, but I was wrong. Kal was right. I was with you because I wanted to be normal, but I cant do that anymore. Im not normal, I never will be. I don't want to be, not anymore." He turns to Chloe. "And you..Chloe I should have told you weeks ago, months ago. I love you."

Lana hisses in anger. "Your choosing her! HER?? FINE HAVE HER!! I DON'T CARE!!" She storms off.

Chloe looks to Clark, "Clark just because we had sex doesn't mean you have to say you love me."

"Im saying it cause I mean it. Chloe I don't want Lana. I want you." He gives her a wink. "Now that the bracelet is gone I guess I cant see you in it without clothes, but I can you without clothes still right?"

She laughs, she knew they would talk things out later, but right now was just about them finding each other. "Sure…take me home to the farm Clark. Take me to bed. Oh and Clark? Little red rocks are a girls best friend!"

He picks her up. "Oh and I wanted to let you know, I don't need the red rock for Kal to come out all the time. Maybe later he can have another turn." With that said they superspeed to the barn, no more works spoken for many hours.

THE END!


End file.
